wolves_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:0Fatality0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pack of the Rising Sun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ari144 (talk) 00:36, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll hop on soon, no worries. Is it something we can discuss in this wiki's chat, though? Ripple.of.mc⋆ 20:00, June 12, 2016 (UTC) it's an amazing username! and heck yeah, i'll make you a sig. just tell me: What you want it to say What you want it to link to Font, gradient, text shadow, etc.m if you don't care then just say so. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 00:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Just as a heads up, I probably won't be on this wikia anymore, so I'd like it if you deleted/removed all of my characters, art, and images... Also, since you changed accounts, you probably didn't get my message. Would it be alright if Amber and Soul had a single daughter? I'm going to kill her off, rather, just have her disappear and leave behind her daughter who nobody knows about. 00:49, June 17, 2016 (UTC) here's the first draft, let me know if you want me to change anything. Took care of my characters, I have none outside of PRS and PDS Sandbox If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 14:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) link me to the image you want me to use and i'll add it in. tell you how to use it when i'm done. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 15:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) mmm... i'm not sure how to do that. i'll just have to upload an image If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 20:01, June 17, 2016 (UTC) If you don't want it...? lol FINAL EXAM RESULTS ARE OUT OH MY GOD sorry If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 00:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC) np c: here are steps: 1. Go to your preferences. You can get there by hovering your mouse over the drop-down menu that's under your profile picture on the top bar. 'My preferences' is the second option. Go there. Do not pass go. 2. There'll be a bunch of stuff there, but go down to the header that says Signature. Next to bolded words saying Custom Signature is a white box. In that white box put . Because my sig is on a template page, mine looks like } (minus the ! of course, it was putting my sig in there) 3. You can put your signature on a template like mine, or as a user subpage. I have never done it from a template, but you used to do it from a userpage i'm p sure. Try User:Ari144/Sig or just Ari144/Sig. should work then. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 01:37, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and make sure to check the box below it. It says allow me to use wikitext or somefin. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 01:38, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you show me the page your sig is on? If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 15:33, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay. That's what I told you in my instructions: it depends on what page your sig is on. Try } If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 18:26, June 18, 2016 (UTC) No problem! c: If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 19:05, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. I've replied to an rp page. Where will you find yourself when you're lost and restless? 03:48, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Thats fine 21:46, July 1, 2016 (UTC) yet it's active- right?? i'm currently waiting on mordu's reply and i check this wiki from every 1-2 days. Where will you find yourself when you're lost and restless? 20:25, July 9, 2016 (UTC)